Dreams
by akula03
Summary: This story came to me because I felt that Drake in Blade: Trinity was sorely underdeveloped as a character. Sure he was the “bad” guy but I thought he was very interesting. So I decided to write a few scenes and add a little dramatic touches of my own. Th


Disclaimer: This for pure enjoyment. My former penname was Akula. I have been gone for a while. But all the standard stuff applies, I don't own anything so don't sue me.

_This story came to me because I felt that Drake in Blade: Trinity was sorely underdeveloped as a character. Sure he was the "bad" guy but I thought he was very interesting. So I decided to write a few scenes and add a little dramatic touches of my own. This story centers mostly on a Drake & Abigail connection. I hope you like it._

Drake felt her before he saw her. It was a reverberation in the air that echoed down the hall. He felt the other two men with her. One was the infamous Blade; and the other man was much like the man, a familiar, lying on floor behind the desk Drake stood at in the large office building. The good doctor had outlived his purposed. But the human man who came toward him down the hall with the daywalker was unique. Not like any other men he had faced. Drake smiled as he transformed himself into the man he had just slain. _The element of surprise would always win over, _Drake thought to himself. He heard the voice of the woman first. The strength it held was intoxicating to Drake. He waited anxiously to see her face, and that of the daywalker. The anticipation of the upcoming battle coursed through Drake's ancient veins. It felt incredible, as close to being alive as he had been in 2000 years. He waited, then the doors swung open. The woman charged through first, yelling at him disguised as the good doctor. Their eye contact was brief, but immediately Drake recognized her lethalness. Her weapon shook only slightly as she saw the man lying on the floor at his feet, calling out a warning to her fellow nightstalkers. It was only then that the woman recognized him. The man from her encounter on the street, in the bar, and who had haunted her dreams the past few nights. Abigail knew, she recognized him as he attacked King. In that moment she could have shot at him without injury to King, but Abigail hesitated. It was a miscalculation that would haunt her later.

Abigail sat in the shower, allowing the hot water to wash the blood from her body. Wash the guilt from her body more correctly. She knew the enemy; she knew who he was and it had almost cost King his life. How could she tell them that Drake had infiltrated her dreams, her fantasies? How could she tell them that she knew of his plans? How could she betray the man of her dreams? Abigail's mind twisted back in time, remembering…

In the world of the Nightstalkers, of killing vampires, trust was a valuable commodity. Not dispensed easily or quickly. And for a woman in this brutal world, it was twice as hard to gain that trust. Abigail knew first hand that she could not have it all. To be a Nightstalker required sacrifice. The idea of having romantic relationships, lovers and dreams of a future where thrown to the four winds as impossibilities. To think about such fantasies was to remember how much you had to loose. To create ties would make it harder to be fearless, unemotional, and robotic. To remember that you were still human was to remember that you were vulnerable. It was the way of things. But at quiet times, when it seemed the Nightstalkers had gotten an upper hand on the vampire hordes, Abigail's mind would drift. She seemed to notice the happy couples that passed by her in the subway and on the street. Many would see her and King together and would naturally assume that they were together. But there was nothing between them except mutual respect and friendship. Abigail could rationalize that was the reason men in the circles that they traveled in didn't approach her, thinking that she was with King. So it perplexed Abigail. She knew she wasn't unattractive, she saw looks she got from "normal" men on the street. But before she could wallow in self-deprecation another mission would come about. And that's exactly what kept her from going completely crazy, or at least kept her from realizing that she already was crazy. But hadn't her father warned her, but she had unheeded his wisdom.

A few days earlier…………………… 

They had saved Blade. But Abigail's heart was still heavy with sorrow over the loss of her father. But still, it had her proud to know that King & her had rescued Blade. Surely Blade would see that they were a force to be reckoned with. But so far Blade had been unimpressed with their tactics and abilities. No amount of proof would satisfy Blade; make him believe that they could help. It irritated Abigail to no end. She held her tongue, but she was annoyed nonetheless.

Later as King worked on a new weapon, Abigail approached him. Blade had decided to go on a scouting mission to see what they could find out about Drake. But blade had failed to include Abigail in the plan.

"What's going on, King? Where are you going?" Abigail asked as King shrugged on his coat. "Blade wants me to join him. I'm not sure what he has planned." King commented blandly, looking Abigail straight in the eye.

"So what, I'm supposed to sit back and wait?" Abigail yelled as King continued to walk to the door.

"Yes. You're to sit back & wait." A low voice stated unemotionally. Blade walked up behind Abigail and past. She stared at this back as he and King walked out the door. King looked back and silently pleaded with her to stay where she was.

Abigail let out an exasperated breath. She hung her head and rubbed the back of her neck. She couldn't stay here. She had to do something. She had to go see someone. Abigail grabbed her coat and rode off on her motorcycle to a destination only she knew where.

The cool night air felt good on her face. She would go and see an old friend of hers; an old boyfriend to be exact. Someone who knew her before she disappeared into the night to become what she was now. A Nightstalker.

His name was Mike. He was a nice guy; a "normal" guy. He was tall, athletic, with a nice face and pale blue eyes. Abigail smiled as she remembered the good times. But it quickly faded as she realized that she had give up much to be a nightstalker. But she shook it off as she made the turn towards his apartment building. She hoped he hadn't moved. But it was worth the try. She wasn't sure what she expected when she saw him, but she knew she just wanted to be away from the world she was constantly battling. She walked up the steps towards the 2nd floor. She paused as she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise in warning. She could feel someone watching her. She paused; her hand gripped the handrail tighter, waiting. She waited a moment longer, turned her head slightly to peer over her shoulder. Nothing was there, but instinct told her that didn't mean anything. She took another step, then another. Nothing. She relaxed a bit and moved the rest of the way up the stairs towards apartment 208.

He followed her as she traveled through the city. He intent was to capture her and use her for his own purposes. But he could use her in other ways. Ways more effective in routing out the famed daywalker's plan for him. What they knew of him. How they were going to come for him. The fact that the nightstalkers used a woman in their fight was humorous to him. But he knew that women were dangerous, treacherous creatures that could be more lethal than any man. He had seen their deeds; both quietly completed and loudly announced, kill hundreds & thousands of human men. But one thing was sure, this woman was different. To be among the nightstalkers and to have the beauty & grace she seemed to posses flew in the face of all he knew about human women. He had known his share of them. They all had thought they could be more to him other than a plaything, an amusement, a toy. He would use them for his purposes and then dispose of them. Some he killed quickly as befitting their loyalty shown to him. Others, those that displeased him, were made to suffer. But he had never been able to find one he was willing to "turn." One he was willing to make like himself. They all lack something. Many had been close to perfection and truthfully he sorely disliked having to destroy them. But he knew there was another waiting. That was part of the reason he exiled himself to the tomb so long ago. Partly to escape what the world had become and another because he knew he would never find her. The killing had become boring and unworthy of a warrior such as himself. So he slept. And waited. And now he waited again in the shadows, for a moment to capture that what he hoped would be the one creature he could share his vision of the world with.

Drake watched as Abigail as she spoke with the man who answered the door. He watched as the words were exchanged. He could tell it wasn't a happy reunion. This made him smile.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Mike asked incredulously, as he nervously shut the door behind him. Abby's face fell a bit in disappointment when she realized he wasn't going to ask her in. And by the expression on her former lover's face, she knew it was a mistake to come.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to stop by, say hi." Abby answered, her arms crossed in front of her. Mike smiled back at her, like a reluctant friend who really didn't want to help but was trying to be nice.

"Listen, Abby. This…this really isn't a good time for me." Mike told her softly. He made a move towards her, but moved back quickly as the apartment door opened. A young woman stood in the doorway. "Mike? Is everything okay?" By her dress, it was obvious that she was living there, or at the very least spending the night. Abby knew it was time to go. She moved back down the stairs , Mike in quick pursuit.

"Abby! Wait!" Mike yelled as Abigail came out onto the street in front of the apartment building. Abigail stopped. She wanted to hope that he would say something. Something to make her feel…..better. But she wasn't sure what that was. She just need some type of human connection. Someone who wasn't part of the surreal world she lived in every day.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you that it was a bad time for me." Mike spoke as he stood behind her. Abby nodded her head "It's okay, Mike. I was just in the neighborhood. Just thought.." She said over her shoulder. Mike moved closer.

"You thought what? That I'd be waiting for you." Mike asked.

"No. I would never think that." Abby stated with a chuckle. She moved towards her motorcycle.

"You left Abby. I had not idea where you went. You said you had things to do. You made you're choice. I moved on."

"I can see that. And I'm happy for you. Like I said, I was just in the neighborhood." Abby moved up onto the seat of the motorcycle. Mike moved up next to her.

"You know what you're problem is Abby? You're just too strong for any guy. A guy can't win with you."

Abby paused as she zipped up her jacket, she turned towards Mike, her eyes flashing.

"Is that it? With me it was about winning? I thought it was about caring and respect," Abby paused, "love." Mike stood silently as Abby started her motorcycle. She looked back at Mike and yell over the thrum of the engine.

"Well, I didn't want a 'guy', Mike. I wanted a man. And you turned out to be neither." Abby gunned the engine and sped off in a shower of water and smoke.

Drake heard the entire exchange between the Abigail and the human man. He smiled wryly as he followed Abigail down the road. He would find her, of that he had no doubt. She was his way into the Nightstalkers plan.


End file.
